pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
The Explodonator
211px |caption = He doesn't remember the last time he wasn't angry. |Row 1 title = Signature Superpower |Row 1 info = Berry Cherry Boom |Row 2 title = Superpowers |Row 2 info = Electrobolt, Meteor Strike, More Spore}} The Explodonator is a plant hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and the leader of the and classes. His signature superpower is Berry Cherry Boom, which does three damage to a zombie and 1 damage to every other fighter in play. He is the hero version of Cherry Bomb. Origins The Explodonator's name is derived from the word Explodonate (a word created by Cherry Bomb to settle an argument of whether they should explode or detonate) and the -or suffix, which means "a person who...". Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Berry Cherry Boom: Do 3 damage to a zombie. Do 1 damage to all other Plants and Zombies ***Electrobolt - Do 3 damage to a Plant. ***Meteor Strike - Do 3 damage to a Zombie. ***Storm Front - All Plants get +1 /+1 . Hero Description He doesn't remember the last time he wasn't angry. Hero Quests Strategies The Explodonator mainly focuses on big hits on his turn, and his cards can prove it to you! Damaging cards can take out the enemy whilst your units start hitting the hero. Make good use of them though! They may be strong, but they're also fragile. With Although he doesn't have removal, he still can do damage to get rid of the enemy. And even then, he still has strong units to begin with, so they'll take care of anything unwanted. He can practically damage anything that isn't in a gravestone or teleported in during tricks. The Explodonator has no healing and few high health units, so he and his units are vulnerable to many things. Card drawing is also a problem (unless you have petal-morphosis etc.). Make sure you always can do something in later turns. Against The Explodonator can have a trick up his sleeve if you're not careful. He can hurt or even destroy any of your zombies. He can pack a punch and can even win. However, his units are weak, and can be taken out easily. Fighting fire with fire is usually the best strategy. Damage the enemy by using damaging tricks instead of destroying with costly tricks. Use healing decks and decks that can help you last long enough to run The Explodonator out of cards so you can finish him off. Strikethrough can hurt all the plants in that lane and attack the hero. Gravestones can make sure that your units won't meet a berry deadly grave(stone). Strategy Decks These are the official decks for the Explodonator. Click here for the Community Built Decks. Gallery The Explodonator Icon NN.png|1st Version of The Explodonator The Explodonator Full.png|All of The Explodonator Trivia *The Explodonator has the most damaging cards. *The Explodonator has no legs and uses his arms to stand himself up. **The Detoder also has no legs, or limbs. *One of his hero quests "This'll only hurt a lot" is a reference to the saying "This'll only hurt a little", which means that the expected pain will be less. Category:Plants Category:Plant heroes Category:Heroes Category:Plant/zombie heroes